The Rise of Lord Discord and the New Light
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Discord's Statue has gone mention. What's even worse is that long sealed creatures are escaping from Tartarus and attacking Equestria and with Lord Ombra still out there, Naruto and the elements find themselves dealing with their toughest threat yet.


The Rise of Lord Discord and The New Light

0

Naruto x Princess Luna

000

Author's Note

000000

Just thought I let you all know. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS OF EQUESTRIAN HEROES. Inspired by Naruto chapter 437 and idea I had for a plot-point for the main story, but that was before season 3 of FIM had finished which made me change my mind on ideas I had, so I'm moving them here.

000000

Story Start

000000

"Naruto! Run!" Luna screamed as she tried to struggle against her confines. The situation seemed rather hopeless. Standing before them was none other than the master of Chaos himself, Discord. Though, this Discord was unlike the one from the past.

Gone was his goofy appearance and mannerisms. This creature despite his familiar snake-tongue, dragon-snake like tail and other features now looked like a living nightmare. His overall appearance had darkened, his teeth and claws had sharpened, and his gaze was absolutely murderous.

Even in darkest times, fighting Discord always had a glimmer of hope. He had bound himself to mental battles, despite having the power to alter the lands at a whim. Perhaps in another time or another tale he could have been redeemed, but it was far too late for that. Lord Ombra had found his stone imprisonment and found a way to release the creature.

Though in the Shade's impatience he attempted to possess Discord, with an outcome neither one had expected. Discord's insane physique had absorbed the shade given birth to a brand new discord, one that was malice incarnate. For all of the old Discord's 'fun' he never actively went out of his way to murder creatures. Even if his cruelty extended far as mind rape, he at least had some respect for life.

This new Discord had newfound cunning that the old one didn't have. On one hand, the merger resulted in his power being cut in half, his insane mind working like that of a Savant's of figuring out near impossible calculations and theories to shape the power to alter the world around him. Though on the other hand that also meant he was leaving nothing up to chance in terms of being resealed or destroyed.

As a result, in his first rematch with the Mane Six he held no reservations in trying outright killing them. It was only because the Elements of Harmony activated that they were still alive and ever since then he had been trying to draw them out. He knew that they wouldn't just sit by while he destroyed their homes; it was only a matter of eliminating the Princesses first so the Elements would have no choice but to fight him.

"I can't, this is, my fault. All of it." Naruto stated as he moved himself in between the Princess and the Chimera. "If only, if only I had the courage to do what needed to be done, this wouldn't be happening. Everyone suffering is my fault." He stated as his memory began drifting back to his path.

He was a child, maybe about four or five and he was in a temple of sorts. He was looking outside the window as the other children played in the forest.

"I…I've always been afraid. I was a shy and withdrawn child and because of that the other kids made fun of me. And the adults looked down on me, they thought I was weird, I was such an enigma considering my legacy."

Another memory came to mind. This time Naruto was older, maybe about eleven and he was surrounding by the clergymen. A bright light was dimming and he was approached. He was then presented with a gem of sorts.

"_He's the chosen one!"_

_"A coward like him?"_

_"How is someone like him an Uzumaki? He's afraid of his own shadow!"_

This time he was fourteen and he was approaching a dark haired girl his age. She had Cyan colored eyes and pale skin. "Tsuki-chan!" Naruto happily greeted the girl. She was his only friend, the only person to have shown him some measure of kindness. It was the day after the public announcement of his chosen status and he was looking forward to celebrating it. Finally, maybe everyone would start acknowledging him as somebody.

_"Good day to you chosen old!"_ she coldy greeted him, did a bow, and walked away, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

"I…I never fought back. I was afraid to make anyone hate me. I thought, I thought that if I keep trying without fighting that maybe someone would acknowledge me."

The next memory that came to mind was after Ombra's first attack. He had been repelled thanks to the very same gem he was given as the Chosen One. It was then she approached him, Princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria. He had only met her once, fighting by her side when Lord Ombra had attack. Her eyes were a moderate Cyan and with Cobalt blue hair, or mane for horses. Her coat was that of a Dark sapphire and she was extremely beautiful in a dark goddess sort of way.

At the time, Naruto was still very human in mindset and thought nothing of it. But as the time went on and he grown accustomed to his new life and his new form, he grew to enjoy his new life. Enjoying that, there were people well ponies that accepted and respected him and called him friend. Though what sealed the deal were the princess's words to him.

_"Thou were quite brave warrior. Thou has proven himself quite valor and proven thyself an ally. A warm welcome to you Naruto Uzumaki. We will be sharing words over your association with that heinous shadow, but for now, enjoy your stay."_

It was the first time. The first time that someone had finally acknowledged him as brave. She didn't see him as a coward and it made him happy.

"Your words, they warmed my heart and they made me happy."

Another memory popped up. It was Luna using her magic to pluck an apple from the tree, offering it to Naruto.

"You understood what it felt to feel different, but despite your mistakes you were able to get people to accept you. I admired you, looked up to you for that and before I knew it I began falling for you. Your words had inspired me to find my own courage and to push myself. So I'm not afraid to fight for you and to die for you. Because I love you Luna!" Naruto exclaimed as the Light of New Life began to glow. Power coursed through Naruto , forming a silhouette as he charged forward.

Discord easily dodged out of the way, resulting in Naruto's hooves sliding across the ground. He charged again, attempting to strike only for Discord to disappear from his sight. The next thing Naruto knew pain shot through his body as five deep slashes etched themselves into his back. A yelp escaped his lips as he collided with the ground.

"You are far too late Uzumaki!" Discord remarked as he used his power to levitate the orange Stallion. "Even the Light of New Life is useless against me. In this physical form its power cannot harm me. You and you're kind, has always been a troublesome little plague." So there was a bit more of Ombra in there then thought. "Your simple human notions of love are simply just that, meaningless talk that you use to make yourselves feel better." Bringing his hand together Naruto's body tightened. The blond let out a grunt under the uncomfortable pressure. "Human, Ponies, you mettlesome creatures are nothing more than a blink to time itself. You think of yourselves as so special or important, time and space has existed long before your births and will continue for billions of years after your extinction!" he tightened again, Naruto let out a painful cry as the sound of cracking bones could be heard.

"Stop! Leave him be!" Luna desperately pleading as she tried to force herself to her hooves. "Thou's fight it was me!"

"Where is your Power of Love? Where is your Power of Friendship!" he mocked over Naruto's cries and snapping bones.

"Stop! No!" tears began dropping from Luna's eyes. How many times will she helpless while others were in trouble? How many times were her people in trouble and because of her own selfish reason she let them down? How many times did her sister need her, only for to be too late or for other matters to get in the way? And now, the one moment she really needed to step up somepony else was putting their life on the line to save her.

"I am Darkness! I am Chaos! As long as life exists I will always strive while you insects can only fade from time. From the very beginning, you were never going to win." And with one last squeeze and crunch Naruto's body laid limp.

Discord then turned his attention to Luna. "You creatures of flesh are so fragile. Killing one of you is as easy as that."

Power erupted from Luna as she was enshrouding in Darkness. After a few seconds the power began to subside as Luna was illuminating in the glow of the moonlight. There in her place stood the form many would have mistaken for Nightmare Moon reborn, if not for the fact that the catlike eyes of her evil embodiment was missing and that tears were flowing down her eyes.

"Thou has gone too far!"

"Calling upon the power of Nightmare Moon are we? Even with my decrease my other new found abilities put me far above your league _Princess_." The creature mocked. The Light of Life gem suddenly erupted with incredible power, causing the Chimera to hiss and recoil. The gem shot towards Luna and combined with her.

A second layer of armor slowly formed. A bright silver coating slowly extended over her form, covering the rest of her form stopping short of her hooves, tail, and below her mouth. In her chest plate the gem attached itself, its color taking on a bright orange sheen. The dark aura now gave off a bright shine that resonated with the glow of the moon.

"Thou has made a mistake Discord. Thou should have finished me off when thou had the chance!"

Discord hissed, displeased at this newfound occurrence. This was the sort of nonsense that always happened with these heroes. Meaning the time for games was over and he would wipe her out before this could on any longer.

In an instant Luna was in front of him. Such a thing should have been impossible. Even the element of Loyalty needed time to build up momentum to move at that speed.

"Now thou's shall the rest of thy's rather short life suffering." And with that a burst of magic pierced through Discord's hide drawing blood. "Thou shall not be walking away from this battle alive wretch!"

Fueled by rage! The Transformed Luna plans to do everything in within her power to destroy Discord once and for all. 

00

Chapter End

000

I'm such a terrible person, teasing you guys with this interesting prologues. Oh well, at this point this covers all of the major characters. Though there might be a surprise or two that'll pop up, until time will tell.


End file.
